Learning to change
by vickyt88
Summary: Blair's mother decides to move to Tree Hill. You'll have to read it to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

Blair Waldorf threw herself down on to the bed. The rain outside was softly falling down the windows in tiny drops. The dark and dreary weather reminded her of the mood she was in. Totally and utterly depressed. Elanor, Blair's mother had pleanty of crazy and bad ideas. However in Blair's opinion this was the worst yet. This included marrying Cyrus and getting pregnant at her age. Cyrus and her mother had decided that Manhatten was no place to raise their child even though it had been fine for Blair and Cyrus's son Aaron. So they decided to move to a sleepy little town called Tree Hill that Blair had never heard of. She would have just gone to France and lived with her father, but the thought of seeing Ramone everyday was unbearable. She had accepted her dad was gay but she still wasn't Ramone's biggest fan. So like a good daughter she moved from her home and followed her mother to Tree hill. She had complained about it non stop and made moving as difficult as she possibly could. But she still went. Besides that baby would need someone like her around. She couldn't leave the poor thing with just Elanor and Cyrus around. And every cloud has a silver lining. At least she wouldn't have to see Chuck, Nate and Jenny around all the time. She'd miss Serena a lot, but she could always come and visit and Blair could visit New York. Infact she planned to on a regular basis if only for shopping purposes.

"Blair" her mother called "could you come and help unpack please"

" I've already unpacked my stuff and i'm not helping, you made us move here!" Blair shouted back.

"Well then get ready for school"

Blair rolled her eyes and went to her closet. She looked through all of her fabulous outfits that would be wasted outside of new york and away from her friends who would adore her in them. She was going to have to gain a new group of friends who would let her boss them around. Blair was still a queen B and would always be a leader. She put in her signature hair band and ran a brush through her long wavy hair. She finally settled on a pair of skinny jeans, her high heels, a beige polo neck jumper and a fitted jacket. Not her Signature style but she wasn't bothered. Even making no effort she was polished and perfect. She grabbed her handbag from the desk and checked her phone was inside. Finally heading downstairs where Cyrus was patiently waiting to give her a ride to school. No more Limo's for Blair. Her mother was even talking about her learning to drive. Like Blair would ever want to drive herself around.


	2. Chapter 2

When you were born to be adored and have everything you could ever need in life, it's hard to give it all up and live like a mere mortal. Blair without a New York pent house and a group of minions was like a model in last season's shoes. She felt like a fish out of water. No friends, no limo and no gossip girl.

Blair was sat in her first class of the day. She gazed out of the window. Who cared about Shakespeare or whoever her English teacher was talking about. Gossip girl had already moved on to talking about Jenny Humphrey and Blair had become yesterdays new. Cater Basin had gotten a spotted page, what had she got? Absolutely nothing, not even a brief reference to her feud with Little J. To a Waldorf social status was everything and she had officially lost any she had.

The entire lesson had passed and Blair was still oblivious to her surroundings. She got the feeling that someone was standing over her.

"Is there a reason you're hovering over me?" She asked obviously unimpressed.

"Yeah I thought I'd let you know class finished five minutes ago, you know just case you wanted to go to your next class" he replied in the same tone she used.

Blair had the good grace to look ashamed of her rude tone even if she wasn't. A Waldorf always makes a good impression.

"Sorry I've got a lot on my mind I didn't mean to snap at you" She said putting on a softer tone.

"That's ok" he said with a smile" You're new here right?"

"Yes, I'm Blair I just moved here from Manhattan" She replied looking a little sad.

"Lucas" he said introducing himself "If you need any help being shown around or just for some company let me know"

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind" She said with a small smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Brooke Davis knew she could be a bit of a bitch, but she really didn't mind. It was useful being queen B and surrounding herself with the beautiful people. So obviously she noticed Blair Waldorf straight away. She'd already found out she was from a private girls school and was an upper east sider with an incredible wardrobe. Brook loved a bit of competition but she knew she should be quick to make friends with a girl like Blair. Especially if she wanted to remain queen B and Tree Hill. Just before cheerleading practise she decided to go over and say hi to the new girl. She hurried as fast as she could across the courtyard without actually running.

Blair looked up from where she was sat waiting for Cyrus to come and pick her up. A pretty brunette in a cheerleader's uniform was making her way towards her. Blair looked on with distaste on her face. She wasn't a huge fan of cheerleaders or anything along those lines. The last thing she wanted was a conversation with some bimbo who probably wanted to be best friends.

"Hey new girl" Brooke said taking a seat next to Blair.

"Hi" she responded not wanting to come across as rude.

"I'm Brooke Davis, head cheerleader, I wanted to introduce myself"

"Blair Waldorf" she said simply.

"So here's the thing, I think you're gonna fit in great here, but I was thinking you should maybe hang out with me and I can introduce you to all the right people."

Blair raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. Before she could respond Brooke had already started talking again at a rapid speed.

"In fact we should meet up after the basketball game tonight and you can come to my party after. I know people will want to meet you and I want to know everything about you. So I'll see you later."

"Well that's a very sweet offer so I guess we'll see. But truthfully I'm not a huge basketball fan" she replied.

"I really think you should come, if you want to be cool in this school my group of friends is the way to go about it."

"I'll keep that in mind but I'm sure I'll manage just fine"

"Oh" Brooke replied, not knowing what else to say.

Blair gave a sweet smile "But I suppose it wouldn't hurt to swing by the party"

Brooke grinned "That's so great!" before heading off to practise.

There was no way Blair was going to give into a girl like Brooke Davis. Game recognises game and Miss Davis defiantly wanted Blair as one of her followers. Blair on the other hand had different ideas. Sure she'd show up at the party, but she intended to be the centre of it. She was quite capable of getting her own group of followers without joining Brookes. Besides she needed some drama to keep her entertained.


	4. Chapter 4

"Blair maybe this girl was just being nice, remember we talked about you being nice to people and good things will happen to you" Serena van der Woodsen scolded over the phone "B you're my best friend and I love you but not everyone is about the game, you need to relax and have fun and stop scheming!"

Blair rolled her pretty brown eyes. For a best friend Serena was acting pretty clueless. Waldorf's are bitches plain and simple. It's all about competition and being better than everyone else.

"S I love you to but you know what it's like I'm away from everyone trying to start over I need to be on top" she replied

"Or you could use this opportunity to learn and to change, show the rest of the world the B I know, strong but kind to."

"But I'm out of the drama I miss it, plus there's new people to mess with you know I can't pass this up!"

Blair could practically see her beautiful BFF rolling her eyes. Not that it mattered, Serena was too goody goody now to understand. At least she pretended to be.

"Ok B have fun and I'm coming to visit you soon I promise!"

"You better van der Woodsen I need you, call you later" she said with a smile before hanging up her cell phone and tossing it onto the bed.

Blair wandered over to her closet and wondered to herself. What does one wear to a party in a place like this, and what shoes go best with drama? She settled on a figure fitting black dress with some little diagonal white stripes and added a cream cardigan to play it down. Waldorf's do sexy not slutty. She checked her curls in the mirror and added some red lipstick. She smiled at her reflection as she twisted her ruby ring. Tonight was going to be fun.

Blair decided to skip the basketball part, sports weren't really her thing. So headed up to the school to meet up with Brooke once it was over. She made her way into the gym and spotted Brooke straight away.

"Oh my god Blair you made it" Brooke called

Blair looked the cheerleader uniform up and down "Yeah I made it"

"That's so great and I love your dress!" Brooke complimented her.

"Thanks I like your erm pom poms" she replied.

"I'll drive you to mine and then i can introduce you to everyone" Brooke said with a smile.

Blair followed Brooke out to her car and climbed into the passenger seat. She took a deep breath. She was suddenly feeling a little bit nervous and she wasn't sure why. She was Blair Waldorf, there was no reason she should be nervous about anything.


	5. Chapter 5

Blair decided to be nice for the time being. She wasn't so sure about Brooke being a genuinely nice person but there was no point going straight in with the drama. Besides that was better when she had dirt on people. Brooke handed her a drink while she was getting ready. People had already started to party downstairs. Music was blaring throughout the house. Blair ran the straighteners through Brooke's hair trying to help her get ready.

"Ok I think I'm good, thanks for helping Blair" Brooke said with a smile.

"It's no problem" she replied.

Brooke admired herself in the mirror giving a twirl in her red halter neck dress. It was a little low cut and short for Blair's taste but Brooke still looked good in it. The girls headed downstairs together. Brooke led her to the kitchen.

"Blair this is my best friend Peyton and her boyfriend Nathan and his boyfriend Tim" Brooke explained introducing Blair to her friends. "Guys this is Blair she's new here."

"Hey" Peyton said with a smile.

Blair took a look around the room full of drunken teenagers. It was quite upper east side standard but it wasn't bad.

"Brooke why did you invite Lucas?" Nathan asked

"Because it's all the players and cheerleaders, besides he's cute" Brooke replied

"But its Lucas" Nathan said like it was self explanatory why Lucas shouldn't be included.

"I know you have the awkward brother thing but I want to get to know him" she explained.

"He's not my brother Brooke" Nathan said a distinct hint of irritation in his voice.

"Right right" she said obviously distracted looking around the room.

Blair decided to leave them to it and went for a walk around the house. Brooke seemed surprisingly nice. And a little Blair like. She headed out to the back garden and took out her cell phone. There was a new message from gossip girl.

_Looks like N has gone downtown since the departure of B. Brooklyn girl is moving up the social ladder with our upper east side prince at her side._

"You have got to be kidding me!" she said out loud.

"Talking to yourself?" Asked a familiar voice.

Blair looked round to see Lucas standing over her. Talk about Déjà Vu.

"Are you stalking me?" she countered.

"No I just wanted to get out of there" he replied.

"Yeah I wanted a bit of quiet too" she said with a small smile.

"Do you mind if I'm quiet out here with you?" he asked.

She shook her head in response.

"So what is someone kidding you about?" he asked tilting his head to look at her.

"Being quiet together remember" She said sharply.

"Whoa ok I'm sorry" he said laughing.

Blair took a look around the garden. She wasn't really sure what to say. Truthfully as much as she wanted excitement and drama she was really just missing her friends. Before she had begged to leave after all that had happened but now she wished she could have stayed. The gossip and the games were hurtful. Being away from it all felt worse.

"I think i should go home" she said standing up.

"Do you need a ride home, Iknow you came here with Brooke" he said kindly.

Blair stared at him for a moment before smiling back at him.

"Sure that would be great"


	6. Chapter 6

Blair was so wrapped up in thoughts that were going on in her head she barely spoke to Lucas the whole way home. The world she'd always known and been apart of was falling down around her and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She felt like a nobody. One of the Jenny Humphrey's of the world but with a better wardrobe. Which was probably her only comfort seeing as that little tramp had stolen her boyfriend, she couldn't take her style. Not that there was anyone important around to see how she looked anymore.

" Are you ok" Lucas asked "We are at your house aren't we ?"

Blair quickly shook herself from her daydream. The car was stopped right on her drive way and she hadn't even noticed.

"Yeah sorry" she replied feeling embaressed "I was just thinking about stuff, thanks for dropping me home."

"No problem" he said with a smile "I know you're all friendly with Brooke now but if you ever need another friend to talk to i'd be happy to sit and be quiet together"

Blair smiled back as she got out of the car.

"I'll see you at school" she called back as she walked towards the house.

Blair stepped inside and headed up to her room. She threw herself back on the bed making Cat jump down to the floor. Being Queen B wasn't helping her here in Tree Hill. As much as she didn't want to be part of the typical tv show american high school way of life she was going to have to make an effort. Popularity was important to her and she was obviously not going home to Manhatten. Nate and her friends had obviously moved on so she'd just have to do the same. Obviously while keeping her fabulous sense of style and checking up on gossip girl every now and then. She couldn't be expected to leave it all behind.


	7. Chapter 7

Blair had made a decision to play things Brooke's way for a little while. Before schemes can be made you need a little background info. So as soon as she spotted Brooke in the hallway she walked over to her with a perfect fake socialite smile on her face.

"Hey Brooke" she said "Thanks for inviting me last night"

"B!" Brooke exclaimed "no problem I'm so glad you could make it"

The two of them headed towards their English class together.

"So I noticed you left a little early" Brooke prompted.

Blair tried not to smirk at Brooke's subtle attempt to find out what happened between her and Lucas the night before. Blair knew it was important to act like you had a lot of secrets even if you didn't. A girl needs an air of mystery.

"Yeah something came up" she replied with a shrug.

She walked in ahead of Brooke and took her seat. Lucas looked across at her and smiled.

"Hey Blair were you ok after I dropped you off?" he asked

Blair casually looked round at the look on Brooke's face at the comment. A scowl crossed her pretty face but turned into a friendly smile as she noticed Blair looking. Blair smiled. Lucas' question was so well timed she couldn't have planned it better herself.

"Yeah I was fine" she replied "Thanks again for taking me home"

"So I was wondering if you wanted to meet up after school?" he asked "I know you don't really know anyone here yet and I could show you around"

Strictly speaking Lucas wasn't her type. But annoying Brooke Davis was exactly her idea of a good time. Sure she was being a bitch using Lucas, acting like Brooke's friend and secretly trying to get to her. But Brooke would do exactly the same. In the fight to be the queen B it was never a fair fight.

"Sure I'd love to" she replied flashing him a dazzling smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucas was waiting after school as promised. Blair smiled as she headed over to the car.

"So where are we going?" she asked.

Fully aware that Brooke was watching like a hawk, she moved a little closer to Lucas.

"Well my Mom's got a coffee shop I was thinking maybe we could go get a coffee then I'll show you around Tree Hill" he replied.

Blair smiled her best fake smile "Sounds great"

Lucas opened the door for her and she got in.

"So now you and Brooke are friends are you going to try out to be a cheerleader?" he asked

"Oh god no" she replied in disgust.

Lucas laughed. "I'm not really into all that scene either"

"But you're a basketball player" she pointed out.

"More to prove a point" he said with no further explanation.

Blair glanced down at her phone. She had a new message from gossip girl.

_Spotted! N and little J looking cosy in the park, seems B's long gone from everyone's mind as S has been downtown with lonely boy and shopping with J._

Blair glared at her phone. It was bad enough about Nate but now Serena was betraying her as well. Soon it would be like she had never existed.

"Are you ok?" Lucas asked.

Blair realised they'd pulled up outside a cafe. She nodded and got out of the car.

Lucas held the door open for her as she walked inside. She couldn't help but smile at what a gentleman he was.

"Hey Mom" he said to the older woman behind the counter. "This is Blair."

"Hi Blair" the woman said smiling warmly "I'm Karen."

"Nice to meet you" she replied politely.

Karen hugged her son. Lucas looked a little embarrassed. He led Blair over to a table in the corner.

"That was so cute" Blair giggled.

"Wait till she starts asking you twenty questions" he retorted.

"It's nice you're so close" she told him honestly.

"You and your Mom aren't?"

Blair just shook her head. It was hard to describe the relationship she had with her mother.

"Ok so no family talk" he said changing the subject. "What's your favourite film?"

"Breakfast at Tiffany's "she replied a smile appearing back on her pretty face.

"I'm more into books myself" he told her.

Blair started to listen more and more to the things Lucas had to say. He was so different to the people in her life. And if she wasn't Blair Waldorf destined for Nate Archibald then he'd be perfect.


	9. Chapter 9

Lucas picked Blair up for school the next morning.

It was kind of nice to have a friend around. Not that he was a real friend or anything. But he was better than having nobody.

"So Princess what are you doing after school today?" he asked with a smirk as she tried to climb into his car.

She was wearing stiletto heels and a pencil skirt so looking like a lady was going to be hard. Blair wished she'd thought a little more about her outfit choice before she'd come outside. But like her mother always said you need to suffer for fashion.

"Princess?" she questioned raising a perfectly plucked brow "Sweetie I'm a queen"

Lucas laughed as she finally adjusted herself in her seat.

"Ok Queen B" he corrected.

"Well actually my friend Serena is meant to be coming for a visit this weekend so I'm going to call her tonight and find out what's happening" she replied with a rare genuine smile.

She was still mad and S, but it would be really nice to see her.

"You should bring her to say hi" he told her.

"Maybe I will "she replied as they drew up closer to school.

"Wait there" he instructed her as he jumped out of the car.

Blair wrinkled her pretty little nose. She hated being told what to do.

Lucas ran around to her side of the car and opened the door. He took her hand and helped her out.

Blair graced him with a small smile and looked down. That boy was getting too cute for his own good, and for hers.

Blair clocked onto Brooke watching her from the benches. She linked her arm from Lucas's and headed towards the front doors. It was all purely from Brooke's benefit of course. Even if he did have nice arms.

For once the school day passed quite quickly. It was probably the growing excitement that Serena would be coming to visit the next day. Blair would finally have a little normality in her new dire existence. It was only Lunch but Blair figured she could call a little earlier than she had planned to. She got out her phone to call her blonde best friend.

She was about to find the number when a text popped up on her screen.

_Gossip girl here, hey all you upper east siders. Spotted! S getting on a plane with N. But what about little J and lonely boy? Guess the Brooklyn kids are getting left behind. But where are our prince and princess heading off too? I don't know yet but you know I'll find out xoxo- gg_

Serena and Nate getting on a plane together? Surely they wouldn't do that to her again. It had taken a hell of a lot to forgive S the first time. She sure as hell wouldn't be doing it again.

Blair was angry. She could feel that nasty side she'd been suppressing just waiting to break loose. That was when she noticed Brooke talking to Lucas. A smirk spread across her pretty face. She put on a smile and bounced over to them.

"Hey B" she said smiling and Brooke.

"Blair" the other brunette responded.

"Hey Blair how's your day going?" Lucas asked smiling at the new girl.

Blair just shrugged her shoulders and looked down at the ground.

"What's wrong?" he asked concern in his eyes "Do you want to go somewhere and talk?"

"Sorry" she said shaking her head "I totally interrupted you guys that was so rude of me!"

"It's ok" he replied "Brooke I'll catch up with you later".

Before Brooke could say a word Lucas had taken Blair's hand and started to pull her towards and empty bench.

Blair smiled back at Brooke who scowled back at her. She quickly put her sad eyes back on to look up at Lucas. Damsel in distress always worked and she was a good actor.

"Serena cancelled on me" she replied softly

"I'm sure she'll make it down soon" he replied still holding her hand.

Blair shook her head "I just miss her"

Lucas pulled her into a hug.

"You know you can come down to the river court with me and my friends, It's not your scene but you might have fun" he suggested.

Blair smiled brightly at him.

"I'd love to"

Of course she was lying. And yes she was being kind of a bitch using Lucas. But she was annoyed and in turn she wanted to hurt other people. Getting at Brooke was one way of doing that. Brooke had never been directly mean to her but she was a fake girl just like Blair. She knew how she worked and with no little J around to take her frustrations out on Brooke would have to do. Using Lucas was necessary. He was oblivious anyway.


End file.
